In restaurants, bars and the like, soft drink beverages are generally made on the premises as required by mixing carbonated or non-carbonated water with syrup concentrates supplied in tank or jug containers. These containers are returned when empty to the supplier who must wash and sanitize them before refilling them. This is done by spraying them inside and outside, first with heated caustic or other sanitizing solution, and second by rinsing them with water. In conventional apparatus, rinsing operations have not been as efficient as they should be in maximizing the benefit of the rinse water used.